Power
by Hai Dhere
Summary: Aisha's search for power. Rated T just to be safe
1. Wally's Castle

**Oh hai~ This my first story ever so enjoy please :D **

**Classes**

**Their all base for now because you know plot development and what not**

**So on with the story :D**

_Power. One word to describe a human beings desires. People want power. Now, there are two types of power. The power of greed and the power of need. These are two very different types of power. One being the power of greed, greed is a terrible thing it makes us do terrible thing the struggle for this power is one of bloodshed, betrayal, and loss. The power of need is the other power's twin, the complete opposite, the power of need is the power to want to protect the things you love and the people you care for deeply. The struggle for this power is the path of sacrifice, training and hardship. Everyone wants power and there are only two ways to get it. _

**( Third Person POV ) **

"_Lightning Bolt!" _Aisha shouted

"Good work, Aisha~!" Rena complimented with a thumbs up and a wink.

_Yes! My power is coming back bit by bit. At this rate I'll have my powers back in no time. _

"Aisha! Watch out!" It was Elsword's voice, warning her?

Wally's fist smashed to the ground with a forceful impact, churning up rocks and boulders on the boulder-like floor of his palace. Wally's fist missed Aisha by inches ,but she didn't get away unharmed. The rocks had come up under Aisha, hurling her up in the air and causing her to smash into the hard rocky ground below her.

"Ahhh!" She let out an agonizing scream that filled the castle walls and maybe even the outside of the walls to where the citizen of Elder could her her scream.

"Miss Aisha!" Chung shouted, worried about his companion's save-being .

Aisha ones on the ground clinging onto dear life.

_Ugh, I left an opening. Crap, crap, crap!. I shouldn't being dying now I-I need to save the citizens of Elder from this tyrannical king. I have to get up to save the people on this city and the my team, no ESPECIALLY my team. _Aisha thought

Aisha forcing her palms on the ground tried to lift her weak body back up to a stable standing position.

_The hell does that girl think she's doing?! She's hurt. _Raven thought

"Rena! Help Aisha back up to a standing position and see if you can mend her wounds!" Raven commanded.

"R-right!" Rena rushed over to her teammate to help her up. "Eve! Take my position please."

"Yes, miss Rena." Eve responded in her usual monotone voice."_Generate Black Hole!"_

"Mega slash!" _I hope Aisha is alright. She shouldn't have been up front like that. Trying to act like a tank. For a 15 year-old she is pretty stupid._ "Chung! Deliver the last blow."

"You got it!" Chung said in his usual cheery self, despite his comrade being injured. "_Lunatic Blow!"_ Chung raised his cannon up to head length and started slamming it down on Wally's plated armor, destroying ever last ounce of life the Nasod had in it.

"Very nice work, Chung" Eve complimented.

"You think so, Eve?" Chung said rubbing the back of his head with a light pink blush on his pale cheeks.

"Chung, you can flirt with Eve later." Raven said with a stern look on his face. "Right now we have to get Aisha back to safety.

Chung stopped rubbing the back of his head. "Right, sorry Mr. Raven."

Raven nodded in reply.

"Rena, can you carry Aisha back to the Inn in Elder?" Elsword asked.

"Mm hmm, yep I can manage." Rena said, placing Aisha's arm around her neck and carrying her now weak limp body back to Elder.

"Di-did you guys... defeat Wally?" Aisha asked, trying not to use too much of her energy speaking.

"Yes, we did Miss Aisha!" Chung said with a smile and thumbs up.

"G-go-good... Elder is safe now." Aisha said wearily falling into a deep sleep.

**Well, that was the first chapter of my first story :D! Hope you guys liked it now to work on chapter two! Yahoo~!**


	2. Knowledge

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 of the story Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter because there's moar to come :D **

**Nao on with the story**

**( Third Person POV ) **

Aisha woke up in a daze. She felt lightheaded and weak. She tried to move her arms and legs ,but she didn't have enough strength to even move an inch in the comfortable bed she was in.

_I must have really taken a beating. _Aisha though while rubbing her head, trying to recall the previous events that happened at Wally's Castle.

_Okay I used Lightning Bolt on Wally and everything seems a bit fuzzy, black, and scattered after that. I think Wally hit the ground with his arms and... and... and._

"Ugh! I can't remember what happens next!" Aisha said, holding her head in frustration while jolting up in her bed.

Rena had heard the sudden outburst of Aisha for down stairs.

_She must be awake! This potion of healing can wait a few minutes. Hopefully it doesn't burn. _

**( Rena's POV ) **

_Is that Aisha's voice? Is she mumbling something. Ahh, she's probably trying to remember the events that happened at the Castle. _

Rena carefully pushed opened the old wooden door. It creaked as she opened it slowly.

_Damn this old Inn! Hoffman should really fix this place up with the extra ED we gave him from all those quest from the Board. _Rena sighed _It probably went to some good use at least. Well, I hope it went to some good use. It better have _

"R-rena?" Aisha said. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh"

"Oh thank Lady El! I thought someone had kidnapped me and took me to this cheap, moldly old Inn." Aisha exclaimed

Rena chuckled "So, I'm not the only one who thinks this Inn is a tad bit run down."

"A tad bit."

"W-well, it's a fixer-upper kinda of Inn I guess."

"Rena, your sweatdropping..."

Rena clapped her hands to change the subject. "So, do you um, have any question of any sort? I hear you mumbling about what happened at Wally's Castle trying to recall what happened."

"Oh, yes I was! Rena please tell me what happened at Wally's Castle and is everyone okay, is anyone hurt, where is everyone anyways!?"

"Tch. One question at a time, Aisha. I can't answer everything at once."

_Geez, sometimes young humans can be so annoying._

"Well just answer all my questions I asked then."

**( Third Person POV ) **

Rena explained what happened at Wally's castle and how Aisha had gotten seriously injured and then she answered the next set of Aisha's questions.

"Everyone is fine they went to talk to Hoffman to see if they were in need of anymore assistance in Elder." Rena said.

Aisha sighed in relief "Thank goodness everyone is okay. I wonder what towns might need our help next." Aisha said thoughtfully.

"Well, first you need to recover, so get some rest."

"But, I fell fine now!"

"Prove it..."

Aisha swung her legs over the bed she was laying in. She applied pressure to both feet.

"See? Perfectly fine!"

"Try walking." Rena said bluntly

"Oh, um, o-okay."

Aisha took her first on her left foot and then took another on her right. She felt a sharp pain jolt up her leg as she placed her right foot on the wooden floor.

"Owwie!" Aisha lifted up her right leg holding her foot and jumping on left.

"See? You just stay in bed while I go finish that potion and get Echo to come see your condition."

"Ugh, fine." Aisha groaned as she flopped on her bed and turned over to face the window.

_Hopefully I can recover soon I really want to rebuild my powers so I can be the greatest prodigy there is in the world of magi. _

Aisha sighed a fell asleep.

.

Aisha woke up again to find six figures looming over her while she was sleeping comfortably in the Inn bed.

"Ahhh!" Aisha screamed as she jolted up for her comfortable position.

"Geez, no need scream stupid." Elsword said

"Yes, Aisha it is just us." Eve said in her monotone voice.

"Sorry if we scared you Miss Aisha." Chung said

"You shouldn't been scared so easily Aisha." Raven said with his usual stern look.

"Well, excuse me for being scared when six people are just watching you while you sleep! Geez, haven't you guys heard of privacy!?" Aisha said, defending herself.

"Well, um sorry Aisha" Rena said. "Oh, and by the way this is Echo. You many have met her she's the town alchemist."

"Hello,... Aisha!" Echo said slowly while eating a lollipop.

"Um, hi."

"Rena said that, me,... Echo should check on... your condition." Echo said

"Oh um, thanks Rena."

"No problem."

"You should hurry up and recover, stupid." Elsword said

"Who are you calling stupid!? Hmmm?" Aisha retorted

"The one that wad stupid enough to get his by Wally's hand!"

"Well, _**EXCUSSSEE **_me for being a magician! I can take a lot of hits you know!"

"Huh, that a pretty lame excuse stup-" Elsword stopped before finishing his setence.

"You two BETTER stop arguing now and get along like normal human children!" A dark aura and a demonic smile was plastered on Rena as she tried to make Elsword and Aisha get along.

Elsword put an arm around Aisha.

"Wh-what are you talking about Miss Rena? Me and Aisha are getting along just fine. Isn't that right Aisha?" Elsword said with a fake smile

"Y-y-YA! Just like brother and sister. Heheheh~" Aisha also put on her best fake smile.

"Good." Rena said, with another demonic smile.

"Miss Rena sure is scary when she's angry huh?" Chung said smiling.

"Its her trademark." Raven said

"Yes, yes indeed" Eve said.

"Anyways~!" Rena clapped her hands together. "Echo, can you check Aisha's condition."

"Will do Miss Rena." Echo took her candy out of her mouth so that Rena wouldn't scold her for speaking while eating.

**.**

After checking Aisha's condition, Echo left. Echo said something along the lines of _ "Aisha really took a beating if she takes this potion she'll be fine."_

_Wow, my leg feels a WHOLE lot better thanks to Echo ,but my second worry is my strength... Hoffman said we'd get our promotions to become more powerful ,but what if I'm not strong enough to pass the promotion requirements. _Aisha mentally sighed as she strolled across Wally's memorial bridge.

_Maybe I'm took weak to search for the El after all. Maybe... Maybe I should just quit. Maybe I should just quit and go on my own to find my true powers. The gang will probably be much stronger without me. They're probably plotting to kick me out at this very moment. Rena told me to check my leg strength that could have just been to send me off while they discussed about me. That actually could be it! They already finished talking with Hoffman I could probably ask him for help. Maybe he knows of some ancient ruins with like a divine being that can grant me the power to search for the El. I should go and ask him. _

Aisha strolled into Elder village. People were gasping and pointing as she walked in say thing like. _"That must be the magician of the El Gang" _or _"Wow she must be really amazing!"_

_They're deluding themselves._ Aisha thought

Aisha knocked on Hoffman's front door. "Um, excuse me Mr. Hoffman! You in there?"

The door inched open "Ah, Aisha yes I'm here. Come in, come in!"

Aisha walked into Hoffman's home hoping that he would have the answer to what she was looking for.

"So what is it that one of the saviors of Elder could need.?"

"Well, as you know I was badly injured." Aisha said, she then explained to Hoffman the events at Wally's castle and about her leg.

"Ah, I see that must be a problem." Hoffman said nodding his head.

"And that got me thinking that I need to become stronger." Aisha continued "I was wondering if you knew anything about a divine being in Elder that could grant me power."

"Mm, hmm"

"So, is there any."

"Well I do know of three."

Aisha's eyes widened in exciment. She placed her hands on Hoffman's shoulders and shook him.

"Please! Mr Hoffman tell me of these divine beings!"

"C-calm down Aisha. I will tell you of the three divine beings living in secretly in Elder.

"Yahoo~!" Aisha exclaimed."

"Now their a three divine beings that still lurk in Elder" Hoffman went on to explain. "The oldest of them all being a Lich Queen with the power to control the elements.."

"Wow!"

"The second being a very rare creature thought to be mythical, The Chimera"

"Uh huh"

"And the newest creature I've seen landing in Elder. The Star Fairy."

"AMAZING, How do I get the power from them."

"You must prove your worth to them by defeating them." Hoffman's expression turned very serious. "If you defeat one of them they may deem you worthy and grant you their power."

'Wow..., Well thanks Mr. Hoffman but where are these creatures located?"

"The Lich Queen resides in the burial chamber under Wally's Castle, The Chimera sleeps in the abandoned barn in Elder Vally, and the Star Fairy has woken up in the carter by Banthus' Cave."

"Wow, Well thanks Mr. Hoffman!" Aisha said while running out the door.

_Wow that's really amazing three options for me to choose from I wonder which creature I should confront. _

**Well, That's a wrap for chapter two and I'm letting you guys choose which creature Aisha should defeat. ( I think it's kinda obvious which creature gives what but oh wells) **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forgot to R&R. I will be gone to work on Chapter 3~! Yippe~!**


	3. Finding Power ( High Magician )

**Oh hai~! So I decided to use all three monsters a chose to make different story arcs and what not so you can get the class you want. So in case you haven't figured out which monster is which you'll see it soon. **

_**( Third Person POV ) **_

_Well, I don't know where Elder Valley or "The Carter" is so I guess I'll just go with the easiest choice and confront this Lich Queen. I hope she isn't too scary or I'll have to switch to one of the different creatures._

Aisha walked into the know empty castle that the Tyrannical King, Wally, used to own. She opened the wide doors of the grand castle to see and empty entrance that used to bed filled with Wally's goons.

_This place is emptier than I last remember it to be. It's almost creepy... Mr. Hoffman said that the Lich Queen lies in the burial chambers underground. So I guess it would make since to find a secret passage, a staircase leading down, or a cellar of some sort._

Aisha stared at the empty lobby hoping to find something that would catch her eye.

"Nothing seems to be here." Aisha mumbled to herself.

Aisha searched the path that she and her frien-. Well, _former _friends had taken to find Wally in his courtyard. She smashed paintings, pulled books off their shelves, and tried to see if there where any secret pressure pads on the floor that would trigger a series of traps to find a secret passage. The last one seemed to be a bit of an exaggeration.

_Damn it! I guess secret passage is ruled out. Okay, next I should find a cellar or staircase of some sort that might lead down to a burial chamber. _

"Wait a minute." Aisha stopped her search. "WHY THE HELL WOULD THERE BE A BURIAL CHAMBER UNDER THIS CASTLE ANYWAYS?!" She screamed.

Her screamed echoed throughout the whole castle.

Aisha sighed "Screaming isn't going to help me find this "Lich Queen" if it even exists that is." She continued to walk, her hopes dropping each time she'd search somewhere and nothing was revealed.

"I am _so _the verge of giving up the stupid search." Aisha mumbled to herself. "Maybe I should just give it up. It's probably only for _powerful _people." Putting a mocking tone on the word powerful.

Aisha leaned on the globe in the middle of the courtyard.

_When did I get to this courtyard? I must of spent a good few hours searching this castle. My friends are probably worried about me now. _ She shook her head. _**Former friends.** Those guys should have just told me they didn't want me in the ElGang instead of discussing it in private it. They do know it's better not to beat around the bush because it'll hurt even more when the person finds out later, right? I should probably keep searching before it gets too dark._

Aisha looked up at they sky. The sun was setting. It made the sky a beautiful pink and orange that seemed almost soothing. Aisha closed her eyes and began to relax. She yawned

"I guess... I-I could sleep here just for the night..." Aisha let her eye lids close, she was exhausted after her first day of searching. Leaning her head against the stone globe statue, she titled her head and went to sleep.

**OoOoOoO**

Aisha woke up in darkness. Nothing was there. It was dark, pitch black like the void of hope. Aisha stood up.

_W-where the hell am I!? And why am I thinking?! C-can I not speak _

Aisha tried to open her mouth and speak but no sound came out just air. She started to panic. She frantically looked around to see if anyone was around. She didn't care who it was at the moment she just wanted someone or something to be in this pitch black dark place.

"_**N o need to look so worried dear child..." **_Said a mysterious voice.

_W-who's there. I will fight back! I-I'm warning you! _Aisha raised her staff, standing in a defending position

The voice chuckled. _**"You cannot defeat now, child... This is just a mere dream no need to be so fierce." **_The voice was eerie and it sounded very airy.

Aisha, not knowing what to do, just stood there.

"_**You are look for this being called the Lich Queen, Am I correct?" **_

_Y-yes, yes I am. Do you know who she is?_

"**Yes, yes I do. In fact I know where she resides right at this very moment. Would you like to know dear child?"**

_Yes please! Mr. Hoffman said that she lives in a burial chamber under the castle._

"_**Ah yes, the burial chamber. The globe that you are sleeping on... There is a scripture written on the back. That only the ancient ones know. You must whisper these words into it...**__**나는 묘실을 입력하시기 바랍니다 싶습니다 **__**."**_

_나는 묘실을 입력하시기 바랍니다 싶습니다 __like that?_

"_**Yes my child. Just like that. Now go be on your way to the burial chamber I shall end this dream now."**_

_Oh um, Thank you Ms..._

"_**Call my Violet and what is your name?"**_

_My name is Aisha. Thank you miss Violet!_

"_**No, thank you. My dear child Aisha."**_

A mist began to form around the blackness. It began to dissolve into white. There was one thing that caught Aisha's eyes. As the missed dissolve the darkness, there was a very beautiful woman. She had long flowing golden locks that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a striking red. Her nose was perfect it wasn't too small ,but it wasn't too big. What caused her to shiver was her mouth. It was a devious smile with perfect teeth. It almost look... malicious.

_Violet?_

**OoOoOoOo**

Aisha woke up in a daze. Her head felt light and she couldn't move. She felt weak...

_This feeling is all too familiar..._

Aisha picked herself up from off the stone floor of the courtyard and recalled her dream.

_Violet said to whisper the words into scripture behind the globe statue. Wait, if she told to use the chant and it will take me into the burial chamber. Does that mean there** is ** a secret passage_

"Yes! I was right!" She shouted and fist pumped. "Oh, I forgot I could talk." she sighed "Well, that's a relief."

Aisha made her away around the globe statue. At first, she couldn't see much of anything behind the glove. So, she blew on the dusty brick on the base of the globe and revealed the scripture in a different language that read: 묘실의 입구.

"What language is this?" Aisha thought "Well, Violet told me to chant the words into the globe so I guess I should." Aisha took a deep breath a chanted the words "_나는 묘실을 입력하시기 바랍니다 싶습니다__." _

After reciting the words nothing seemed to change. Sighing Aisha was about to try again when a loud rumble was heard. The base of the statue slowly spun into the ground while the globe on top rolled off the base. Aisha stumbled backward surprised at what had just happened. After a few minutes of trying to recover from the shock, Aisha walked over to the hole that used to be the statue ,but was now a spiral staircase leading downwards.

"Awesome!" She said and made her way down the staircase/

**OoOoOoOo**

After what seemed like hours of traversing the staircase Aisha finally made it to the bottom of the set of stairs. Once on the ground floor she observed her surroundings. It was a short tunnel that had gorgeous architecture. The walls were glossy and looked like gold bricks. The tunnel had stained glass of various gods and historic figures throughout all of Elrios. The on she took note of was her mentor, the greatest magician alive. The tunnel had very beautiful arches that had roses, tulips, sunflowers and every type of flower you name it. ( The hadn't wilted yet either, that's what surprised Aisha the most.)

At the very end the tunnel there was a coffin. It was made of stone and stuck out like a sore thumb over the rest of the chamber.

"Guess they didn't have woodworking back then, huh?" Aisha mumbled to herself

She touched the stone cold grave that had deep sea blue color. She noticed a seal on top of it with more of the "ancient language" written on it.

"Damn, I wish I could read the language. This will be my third priority after getting my powers from the Lich Queen." Aisha tried to understand what the seal said ,but she just couldn't understand what the seal read. It looked something like this: 이 스티커를 제거하지 마십시오.

"Gah, to hell with it!" Saying that Aisha ripped of the seal ,but there was no effect.

"Ugh, I knew this was a lost cause." Aisha turned on her heels and was about to storm out the castle when she heard a deep rumbling growl. Aisha slowly turned around to see what the source of the growl was and to her surprise the lid to the coffin had come off. A blue mist emerged from the coffin and a claw grabbed on to the edge. Aisha began to shiver as the room turned colder by the second. Aisha summoned a fire ball at the tip of her hand to keep her self from turning into a block of ice.

"_Who dare wake me up from my sleep!" _The voice rumbled throughout the whole chamber.

"Eheheh~ Sorry, m-my mistake. I'll just be.. ya know taking my leave now." Aisha said sweatdropping trying to speed her way out of the chamber.

"_NOT SO FAST CHILD!" _The voice said. She raised the claw that emerged from the coffin and the spiral staircase rose up and there was no escape.

"_You have woke me from my eternal slumber, now you must battle me!" _

"Y-you know violence doesn't solve anything. So can't we just work this out?"

"_You dare talk to me in such a manner? I will surely destroy now! Ready yourself child."_

"O-okay." Aisha said scared to death. She pulled out her staff that was hanging on her belt and got into her battle position.

"_Ready child?"_

"Y-yes."

The Lich Queen charged at Aisha with a battle cry that could make anyone deaf. She raised her arms at Aisha and swung down

_Wally _

Aisha remembering the events that happened at upper level of Wally's castle swiftly dodged out of the way. The Lich Queen had just barely missed Aisha.

"_Do you take me for a fool?!" _The Lich Queen shouted

She charge at Aisha again ,but this time Aisha was ready. Once the Lich Queen charge at Aisha. She attacked

"_Chain Fire Ball!" _

Aisha threw three consecutive fireballs at the Lich Queen which burned her. Aisha, noticing that the Lich Queen was stunned, Fired another four consecutive fireballs at her. Causing the Lich Queen to fall down.

"_**HOW DARE YOU DEFILE ROYALTY!"**_

The Lich Queen charged at Aisha again swinging her arms rapidly in unpredictable motions. Aisha, not knowing what to do, tried to immobilize the Lich Queen.

"_Binding Circle!" _

The Lich Queen,now frozen in place, could not move her arms any more. Seeing this as a perfect window for an attack Aisha cast another spell.

"_Lightning Bolt"_

The Lich Queen screeched in agony as the electricity ran throughout her soul. Knowing that his Lich Queen wouldn't go down that easily, Aisha went for another attack.

"_Gust Storm!"_

The Lich Queen let out a blood curling scream as she was burned by the sphere of charred rock and stone. Aisha was just about to go in for another attack ,but the Lich Queen stopped her.

"_Wh- why ar-a-are you here you human child?"_

"I was told that if I defeat you, you would grant me power."

"_Ah, yes... th-that old legend. I will grant you power young one ,but I must ask you one more question."_

Aisha nodded

"_Who thought you the ancient language to enter the burial chamber?"_

Aisha hesitated for a moment. She spoke the truth though she couldn't lie to a divine being like the Lich Queen. "Yesterday.. I fell asleep by the globe. I had a dream that I was in pitch black darkness and there was only me. Then.." Aisha stopped for a second trying to recall her dream. "A voice spoke to me. It was airy and eerie ,but she told me the chant that I had to say in order to get to the burial chamber under the castle."

"_A voice you say? Did that voice tell you it's name, child?" _The Lich Queen sounded intrigued

"Yes, she said her name was.. Violet."

The Lich Queen's eyes widen in shock. She then sighed, _"So, Violet sent you?"_

"You know her?"

"_Know her? Young child, I am her sister. Her younger sister to be exact."_

"Really?!" Aisha's eye's widened in amazement.

"_Yes, indeed. My name is Rose Ri and Violet is my sister Violet Ri."_

"Why would your own sister want you to be killed?"

"_As I said, I am the younger one. Violet was supposed to take the throne ,but she was afraid that I might be an option as well. She was found trying to sneak rat poison into my midnight glass of water. Once she was found, Mother and Father where furious. They exiled her and executed her so that she would not cause harm to me again. Then, as you can see I took the throne. Once I died my soul was carried into the coffin over there. It is made of a rare ore called Stone Core that keep the spirit preserved even when the person has left the human world."_

"So Violet has been trying to get revenge on you and sending aspiring magicians to kill off your soul so you wouldn't been on the planet anymore?"

"_Correct."_

"But, what about Violet how is she still on the planet?"

"_She has been turned into a creature called a Dream Crawler. Vicious beings that will walk into your dreams and telling you what you want to know .but for a cost. Luckily, Violet just told you where I was without a cost. So, you should be safe from any consequence."_

"Thank Lady of El" Aisha sighed in relief.

"_Now child, you have proven yourself worthy of a new found power. Do you accept?"_

"Yes, Rose."

Rose raised her claw up into the air and summoned four orbs of the four elements: Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind

"_You have proven yourself worthy ,but may I ask what is your name?"_

"My name is Aisha"

"_Aisha, what a lovely name." _Rose held the elements in her palms and crushed them. They turned into dust and then they materialized into a staff. The staff looked like the two pairs of wings that were pink and purple. The staff's pole was white. _"Now my dear child Aisha, I bestow the power of the elements onto you. Your new title is now the High Magician!" _The staff landed into Aisha's hands and as it did sparkled rose around her changing her apparel. Aisha now wore brown shoes, socks that went up to her thighs that were laced with a purple ribbon, her outfit was a purple and white dress. Aisha stared at her new clothes and was amazed.

"Wow, Thanks Rose!"

"_Ah yes, and one more thing." _Rose reached into the air once again and pulled out a purple gem. _"This gem will protect your elemental powers so they will not be stolen. I shall teleport you back to Elder so you may try this on." _With that said, Rose put a teleport circle under Aisha and she was whisked away back to Elder.

**OoOoOoOo**

Aisha was back inside the old Inn that Rena tended her injury in. Aisha walked to the mirror and looked at her hair. She undid her pigtails and let her hair fall to her shoulders. She then put her hair up in the bun and put the soul gem in the middle of it. She smiled liking her new hairstyle. She walked over to her dresser and looked a heart-shaped letter on her desk.

_What's this? _She thought.

She then heard the door to the Inn open

_CRAP, they wouldn't want to see me now that they kicked me out. _

Still holding the letter Aisha wrote a quick note explaining why she was gone and jumped out the window and levitated down.

_I wonder who this is from. _She thought as she teleported and ran across the various fields of Elder.

**Well that's all for chapter 3 I'm going to work on the Chimera and The Star Fairy next so don't worry if you didn't want Aisha to become a HM.**

**Review(s) responses Yay :D!**

**To EM47: Ehehehe~ Sorry?**

**To 3: Thanks Im called you liked it XD! So this chapter was especially dedicated you :D**

**To Choco: I will do the Star Fairy next just for you so DON'T DON'T YOU WORRY CHILD~! /hitwithfireball**

**Thanks for reading don't forgot to to R&R ;D See you next chapter~1 Bye bye**


	4. Finding Power ( Battle Magician )

**Oh hai~! I'm back for the 4 chapter well it isnt really the foruth chapter it's the second story arc for the BtM protion just for you choco! So, the Lich Queen is HM and now you can guess who the Chimera and the Star Fairy belong to ( a chimera is in greek mythology just look it up I cant explain it xD ) On with the story~!**

**( Third Person POV ) **

_Well my best bet is to go to that carter to find this "The Star Fairy". I don't really feel like going to the burial chamber that just sounds spooky and I don't even know where Elder Valley is let alone the barn there. So I guess this carter will be my best bet. Mr. Hoffman said it was by Banthus' Cave so that should be pretty easy to find. The star fairy doesn't sound very vicious anyway I bet she'll be a breeze to defeat. _

Aisha smiled as she made her way to Banthus' Cave. It was not inhabited by bandits anymore. Just bats and phoru. She had one job to do and that was to find the carter somewhere around the cave. So that might take sometime to find ,but Aisha was not about to give up on her quest for power. So she started her search next to he old-looking cave.

_Alright so Mr. Hoffman said it was next to the cave ,so that rules out looking on the inside of the cave. That should make this search much easier. _

Aisha decided that she would go around the left side of the cave first to see if should could find this so called "carter". She hope she'd have better luck then the rest of her frien- _**former **_friends. Well that's what Aisha thought they were.

"Wow, the rest are gonna be _SO _jealous once they see my new-found powers that The Star Fairy gives me." Aisha stopped her search and realized once she had just said. "Wait a minute, I forgot they- they kicked me out.." Aisha sighed "Well, I could help other people with the powers that I earn so I guess that balances most of it out. Well, I hope it does."

Aisha started to traverse the side of Banthus' Cave to see if should would have any luck finding where The Star Fairy resides.

_I hope I found this stupid carter soon. Mr. Hoffman better not have lied to me. That would be disappointing if he did. Then again why would he make those three creatures up? It couldn't just be for the laughs of watching me fool around and get me no where. Well, It better not._

Aisha stopped in her tracks suddenly when she saw what was in front of her. It was giant mountain.

"When the hell did the mountain get onto the back of Banthus' Cave?" Aisha said while sweat dropping "Wouldn't we have noticed it if we came by here once? It seems pretty damn big." Aisha stared at the tall mountain and saw there was smoke coming from the top "Could this be a.. VOLCANO!?" Aisha stared at the vast mountain in amazement. "Wait, there aren't any Volcanoes in Elder. Why would they build this city if there was." Aisha still staring came to realize something "Isn't a carter like where a meteor crashes? Could it be that The Star Fairy came from space?! So the carter must be on top of the damned mountain. Just my luck." Sighing again Aisha started up the mountain. "Might as well get this over with. This mountain isn't just going to whisk me up there like some magical, divine, great being lives up there. Wait, a magical, divine, great being DOES live up there. Man do I sound stupid."

Aisha began to trail the rocky exterior of the mountain. Hoping to get up there soon. The trek wasn't as easy as she though it would be.

"Ugh, I got rocks in my shoes, my hands are bleeding, and my hair is up. The Star Fairy better be up there or Mr. Hoffman is going to get what's coming to him."

Aisha was having a terrible time traversing the mountain and it was grueling work for her. A magician doesn't have much physical strength so it would make since that the mountain trek wouldn't be as easy for her as it would have been for Raven, Chung, or Elsword. Aisha was still set on getting power from The Star Fairy though and cuts, shoes, hair won't her from getting that power.

"This is the last time I ever climb a mountain." Aisha mumbled to herself. "A gorgeous magician like me shouldn't be subjected to such peasent-like work." Aisha said

The heat was deluding Aisha and changing her personality so if she says some weird things it's just the heat don't mind her.

"I think I can, I think I can, I think I can."

Ya, the heat is really getting to her... Anyways, back to narrating. Aisha wasn't the only one on the mountain although she thought she was. There were ancient golems that seemed senile and phoru miners that were just chipping away at gold. They weren't hostile though they seemed to be minding their own business. The phorus did give her some strange looks as she walked past them. A phoru was actually brave enough to speak Aisha.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you looking for something specific?" The phoru asked

"Um,yes." Aisha tried to put on her best smile. "That carter on top of the mountain I need to get there. There's someone very important up there and I need to speak to her so she can give me the item I want." Aisha replied

"Um, Miss. Did you by any chance climb this mountain?" The phoru asked.

"Actually yes I did. It was a lot of work." Aisha said sighing. "I guess you phorus are used to climbing up the mountains, huh?"

"Um, no we actually uh, use the teleport pads that they installed in this mountain." The phoru pointed to the teleport pad that the other phorus were teleporting up and down the mountain.

"Tch." Aisha felt a vain pop. "You mean to tell me..." A red aura surrounded Aisha as she spoke and her eyes were on fire with anger. "THAT THERE WAS A TELEPORT PAD ALONG ALL ALONG AND I TOOK HOURS TO CLIMB THAT MOUNTAIN WHEN I COULD HAVE GOTTEN UP HERE IN SECONDS!?" She grabbed the phoru by his shoulders and began shaking him furiously. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME THAT TOOK. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STAMINA I SPENT CLIMBING THAT MOUNTAIN. LOOK AT MY HAIR IT'S A MESS AND MY SHOES HAVE ROCKS IN THEM AND I HAVE CUTS ON MY HANDS!" She kept shaking the poor phoru that decided to ask her how she came up here. As you can see the heat really got to her.

**OoOoOoOo**

After a good 30 minutes of venting her angers to the phoru he offered her a hot meal and a stay at their mining camp for her troubles for climbing the mountain.

"Well look on the bright side Miss." The phoru said while handing Aisha a towel so that she could dry off after taking a shower. "Your physical strength must have increased greatly because of your trek up the mountain so it isn't that much of a lose-lose situation." The phoru said cheerfully.

Aisha sighed while taking the towel from the phoru. "I guess you're right ,but still climbing up the mountain isn't a cakewalk if you know what I mean"

"Ah, okay well I'll leave you to your shower Miss." The phoru said while closing the door to the shower stall.

Aisha began to take off her magician outfit. She loosened her tie first, then she took off her belt, after that she began to take over her shoes, she then began unbuttoning her magician outfit. After undressing she turned on the shower and turned the water cold. She let the cold water run through her body as she stared down at her chest.

_I'm 15 and I'm still flat. This sucks. I wish I could be more like Rena. She's so elegant and... busty and so much more lady-like than I am. Then again she did kick me out of the ElGang. _

Aisha began to undo her pigtails and threw the bands where her pile of clothes lay. She began her normal routine that she usually does and the shower and let the water run through her body

**OoOoOoOo**

After taking a shower in the miner's washrooms. She put on her magician outfit to see if she could grab something to eat at the mess hall the had in the mining camp. Luckily for her they had grilled fish so Aisha began to gorge on that. ( Like the glutton she is. )

"Are you enjoying the found here Miss?" The same phoru that talked to her earlier asked.

"Ya! I really like the grilled fish." Aisha said talking with her mouth full of fish. "Byur de waury... wharts yur narum?" Aisha asked.

"Excuse me miss?" The phoru asked not being able to hear Aisha talk with her mouth full of grilled fish.

Aisha swallowed her food then began to talk again. "Sorry," She apologized "I meant to ask for your name." Aisha said again.

"Oh, My name is Choco Phoru." Choco said.

"Oh, well that's a nice name Choco."

"Thank you! By the way Miss, what's your name?"

"My name is Aisha. The greatest magician ever!"

"Well nice to meet you Miss Aisha!" Choco said cheerfully "The mess hall is about to close you we should probably leave and go get some sleep."

"Ah, okay" Aisha said throwing her plate away.

Aisha followed Choco to the miner's tent

"You will be staying here tonight Miss Aisha."

"Ah, okay thanks!" Aisha scanned the room and was disappointed. "All the beds seemed to be built for phorus and not aren't human sized..."

"Well, sorry Miss Aisha." The phoru said sweat dropping. "But, can you manage just for tonight?"

"I have no where else to sleep so why not?"

"Glad to hear the Miss Aisha."

"Well I hope you have a good night's sleep."

"Thank you, same to you. Good night Choco."

"Good night Miss Aisha."

Aisha was exhausted from the trek up the mountain today so you could imagine that she fell asleep once she hit the pillow. Even though it was phoru sized.

**OoOoOoOo**

Aisha woke up, or so she thought she woke up, in a world that was covered in sparkles. The horzion of this world was mixtures of pink, magenta, purple, blue, any light and bubbly colors you could think of. It was breathtaking.

_Whoa, where am I? Wait I-I can't speak?!_

Aisha opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was air.

"_**Tee Hee~!" **_ Aisha heard a squeaky and childish voice throughout the space she was in.

_W-who's there. You better not be playing a trick on me! I'm a magician ,s-so I'm warnining. _

"_**No need to be afraid, human one." **_Said the voice. **_"I'm just a pretty, little, sparkly fairy!"_**

_O-oh so you aren't going to hurt me or anything right?_

"_**Why would I need to?" **_ Said the voice almost sounded hurt. **_"I brought you here, but not to destroy you or anything. Just to talk or play a game~!"_**

_I have no time for games I have to wake up as soon as possible so I can climb the rest of the mountain and get the top and see if I can find what I'm looking for inside the carter._

"_**Aw, you're no fun." **_The supposed "fairy" pouted **_"You're just like all the other humans! All work and no play." _**She sounded like she was about to cry.

_S-sorry I didn't mean to upset you! It's just that I climbed up a mountain today and I REALLY need some sleep. _

"_**Oh, don't worry about. You're still sleeping. This is just a dream. You could say that we're communicating somewhat telephaticly." **_

_Then If I getting energy then I can talk. Why did you bring me here though? Aren't there billions of other people out there willing to talk to you?_

"_**Well you see..." **_The fairy said. **_"I sensed desire in you~! You want to get on the top of the mountain really bad don'tcha? Well, of course you do! That's why I brought you here to tell you that there's a catch to getting on top of this mountain. The carter actually went all the way inside the mountain so its just hollow now ,andddddd it actually goes underground to a hidden passage way that contain pure magic energy~!"_**

_Ugh, I knew this was just going to so much more harder than it needs to be! Why must good things always be the hardest to obtain?!_

"_**Whining isn't going to get you down there now is it?"**_

Aisha sighed. _Ya, you're right it isn't so what's the catch for getting down into the mountain._

"_**Well, since you're a magician all you have to do is levitate down the mountain. The hard part is where you get to the door that's sealed by pure magic energy~!"**_

_So, how do I break this seal of sorts?_

"_**Well, it just as simple as casting a spell in the ancient language. That's really all you have to do~!"**_

_Well, what's the spell?_

"_**Okay, repeat after me the spell goes like this: **__**에너지 파 **__**. Just like that~!"**_

"_에너지 파손__? Like that?"_

"_**Yep just like that!" **_

_Wow thanks... um, sorry I don't know your name._

"_**Just call me Kage. What's your name? **_

"_I'm Aisha."_

"_**Well good luck to you Aisha~!"**_

After those words the dream began to fade away. As the beautiful colors began to evaporate into thing air Aisha saw a figure in the distance. She looked like she might like to cause trouble. She had her hair in a messy pony tail, her eyes yellow, her nose seemed a bit too small for her face, and her smile looked mischievous. That's all Aisha could make out as her dream faded away

**OoOoOoOo**

Aisha woke up and opened her eyes slowly to stare at the ceiling of the tent. Her feet were hanging over the bed, since it was still phoru sized. After getting used to the lighting Aisha got up and looked around. All the phorus were gone.

"Man the phorus sure do get up early" She groaned. "Hey! I can speak again, Yahoo~!"

I think Aisha might have caught a bit of cage's personality ,but anyways back to narrating.

Aisha walked out of the tent to see all the phorus mining. She saw Choco with her caramel brown fur and decided to tell her she was leaving.

"Hey, Choco!" Choco turned around to the sound of Aisha's voiced and waved. "Well I have to start my journey up the mountain again ,but it was nice meeting you." Aisha said with a smile.

"Oh, good I packed you some provisions just in case you need them on your way up!" Choco said taken out a leather pouch.

"Wow! Thanks Choco." Aisha said with a smile. "I hope we see each other again!"

"Me too, Miss Aisha!" Choco said waving as Aisha started running to traverse the large mountain.

_Kage said all I had to do was levitate down. Sounds easy enough. Then I just have to break the magic seal. Hopefully this is as easy as she said it would be. I hope she wasn't lying. She look mischievous when I saw her face. She looks like the type who'd lie just for fun._

As Aisha went up the mountain she thought about what kind of power the The Star Fairy would give her.

_Kage did mention something about pure magic energy. Maybe that's what The Star Fairy would give me. Sounds pretty cool too. _

Still traversing the mountain Aisha was about to get up until she almost fell into it. That's Aisha for you. She looked down at the carter and was amazed about how big it was.

_Kage said all I had to do was levitate down. Simple right? I hope..._

Aisha took a few steps backwards to getting a running start. She then jumped into the air and started to levitate down.

_I hope I have enough mana for this. _

**OoOoOoOo **

After what felt like hours Aisha had finally reached the bottom. She looked at the mountain a guessed it was 300 ft down. Since she has 300 energy cap in her body since the ring took the cap away and she felt like she had no mana know, it seemed like a pretty good guess.

_Now, to find the door to the place where The Star Fairy resides._

"Let's see here..." Aisha ran her hands through the wall. After a certain point black chalk began to smear on her hands. "Yes, a clue!" Aisha began to rub her hands all the wall where the chalked had smeared on her hands. Once she was done rubbing the chalk off the wall she found a door with seal with the "ancient language" on it that read: 에너지 필드.

"Now all I have to do is recite the chant in the ancient language." Aisha took a deep breath and recited the chant "에너지 파손"

After reciting the chant nothing happened. Then the door began to split apart revealing a circular room that was very wide. It looked like the dream she had that Kage had appeared in. She took a step in a locked around. It was very mesmerizing and was hard to focus.

"Now where is The Star Fairy." Aisha said to herself. "I came this far I can't turn back now ,so she better show herself."

She took another step into the room to see something that looked like glass. Aisha walked over to the glass and saw that there was something that looked like a fairy in it.

"The Star Fairy? Maybe I can get her out by reciting the chant. 에너지 파손"

Nothing happened after she said the chant. Everything seemed fine.

Aisha sighed. "Aw, I'm never going to get stronger now."

After flopping on the ground in defeat Aisha heard a crack. Like when you hear ice crack or glass break. Suddenly the glass that The Star Fairy was hidden behind burst open and glass flew everywhere. Aisha had to cover her face with her arms to keep from getting the glass inside.

"Agh!"

Aisha then heard a yawn then a moan that sounded like when you first woke up in the morning when you're stretching.

"Morning already?" Said a girly voice

"Uh, um excuse me?"

"Gah! Human!"

The Star Fairy quickly jumped back into her containment space.

"Don't worry I'm not hear to hurt you."

"Liar! You just came here to pluck my wings didn't you? Like all the rest of those stupid, gross, meanie-head humans!"

"N-no I didn't come for your wings! I didn't know fairies existed up until now!"

"That's what they all say, Guards!"

_Looks like she isn't going to listen to me without a fight. _

Aisha raised her staff in a readied position ready to fend off the guards. Then, the space on either side of the containment space, the sparkle began to distort and materialized into two... Lantern Flies?

"These are your guards?" Aisha said sweat dropping.

"Yea problem?"

"No. no not at all."

The Lantern Fly noticed that Aisha was off guard and zoomed into her stunning her. The other Lantern, flowing his companions lead, went to attack Aisha too. He zoomed at her knocking her down onto the ground below her.

"Oof!"

"See they're tougher than they look." The Star Fairy said sticking her tongue out.

"Yea, yea whatever." Aisha said a little grumpy.

The two Lantern Flies went in for another attack, both at the same time, but Aisha reacted quickly.

"_Binding Circle!"_

The Lantern Flies froze in place and now it was Aisha's turn to attack.

"_Gust Screw!"_

Aisha conjured up a spiral storm of fire that sent the two Lantern Flies into oblivion.

"Done!"

"Aw, No fair! Magicians never come to pluck my wings off. They're the ones who protected me by putting the barrier on that door when I first landed in Elrios. They said that if they put me to sleep and put a seal on the door no one would come and get me anymore. They lied!"

"Well, I was trying to tell you that I didn't come here to pick your wings off. I was told that you could grant me powers ,so that I could become stronger."

"Ohhh~!"

Aisha just sweat dropped.

"You just want power? I can give you that! You seem like a nice person and you defeated my guards ,so that just proves you're strong!"

_She knows Lantern Flies are REALLY easy to defeat, right? _

Aisha double sweat dropped.

"Before I give you power I have to ask you two questions!"

"Shoot"

"Number one is... What year is it"

"4321"

"Wow! I was asleep for a long time~."

"Yep."

"Number two is... since it's 4321 we don't use the ancient language anymore so who sent you here and taught you the ancient language?"

"A fairy I met in a dream named Kage."

"K-kage?"

"Why, do you know her?"

"Yea, she's my really mean and scary older sister. Well, step sister my father married her mother. She never liked me since star fairies and moon fairies don't get along too well. The marriage between my father and her mother was to create peace. Kage still hated star fairies for some reason." She seemed sadden when she spoke of Kage.

"Oh, well my name is Aisha."

"I'm Kari Os!"

"Must be pretty lonely down here Kari."

"Yea it is I don't have any friends." She was saddened once again

"Well, I'll be your friend!"

"R-really?!"

"Of course!"

"Well, since we're friends now I'd like to travel with you." Kari took of her necklace and handed it to Aisha. "This contains pure magic energy and it will make your more powerful. You can carry me where ever you go!" Saying that Kari transformed into a whisp and went inside the necklace. Aisha put on the necklace and she felt her body transform. Her staff changed into acute staff with a star onto that was yellow on the outer rim and the pink on the inside it had angel wings on each side and had a white pole, her shoes changed into white heels, her socks were purple with pink diamonds going up on each side, her dress was magenta, while her over coat was white, her dress had a big pink ribbon in the back with two puffs on the bottom, and her necklace was a star-shaped one.

_Wow you look REALLY pretty, Aisha~!_

_Oh um, thanks. _

_Here I'll teleport you back to Elder. _

With that being said a teleport circle appeared under Aisha and was teleported back to the old Inn in Elder.

Aisha walked over to the mirror and took off the bands that held her hair up.

_Try these on Aisha! _

Two bands on the same kind, both were purple cuffs with pink ribbons on them. Aisha put her hair up into pig tails with the bands.

She walked over to the desk in the Inn to find a heart-shaped letter. She didn't have time to read it when she heard the door to the Inn open with bell chimes.

_CRAP, I have to leave before they seem me. _

_Who?_

_I'll explain later Kari._

Aisha wrote a quick note explaining why she had left and quickly jumped out the window and levitated down. She then teleported across Wally's Memorial Bridge to make some distance from her and the ElGang.

_They'll be fine without me._

**Well that's all for the Battle Magician story arc I'll be working on the dark magician story arc and the story shall progress~! Well hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing see ya later~!**


End file.
